A Teacher's Secret
by Haruka Usami
Summary: Gakuentalia Alfred and Arthur together on a detention. Student!Alfred X Teacher!Arthur Btw.. please review.. it makes me happy XD
1. Chapter 1

**~A Teacher's Secret~**

_**A/N: Uhmm… hello there xD I do not own Hetalia. Hima-papa does.**_

"Meet me after class, Mr. Jones." The blonde Briton snarled at one of the students in his class, Alfred F. Jones. He had caught the said student chewing gum in his class again. Professor Kirkland is angry because 'chewing gum' is one of his no-no rules and he had caught him a bunch of times. The mad professor's eyebrows furrowed as he twitched in anger. "You'll meet me later for your detention."

The student blinked and said, "Ehhh? Again? For just chewing gum?" Alfred sighed and removed the gum inside his mouth, and stacked it under his table.

Arthur Kirkland went over Alfred's place and smacked the idiot student hard on his head. "Mr. Jones! I don't approve that behavior in class. I'm adding an hour to your usual detention because of what you have done." the Briton said. Alfred rubbed his head for a while and replied, "No way in hell that I'm gonna spend 3 hours with you!"

"Another hour for spouting those words at me and to teach you proper grammar." Arthur said with a serious face.

Alfred smirked. "Oh? So you'll teach me privately huh?"

SMACK!

"It's not 'teaching you privately', git! I'm giving you a long detention and I'm going to make sure that you'll never forget it!" Arthur smirked back at Alfred, who is wincing in pain as he watched his teacher go back to the front and continued lecturing. 'Oh well... I think it's better to miss other subjects than to face the wrath of Sir Eyebrows." Alfred snickered at the thought.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Professor Arthur Kirkland is known in their school as the most terror teacher they had ever met.. EVER. He gives the students hard assignments and researches, even going as far as giving them unfair deadlines. The other professors do not care on Arthur's teaching style as long as the students are disciplined.

You'd think that is why Arthur always gives Alfred detentions, but that is not true. It is because something else goes on between those two… but as they always say, every human has secrets. Even Arthur has one and it deeply involves the American student, Alfred F. Jones

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Alright. Class dismissed. Mr. Jones, don't you dare run away from your fate." Arthur said as he walked out the classroom.

What Professor Kirkland said is like music to a certain American teenager. He asked his friend, Kiku Honda, to take notes for him on his next class. At first, Kiku doesn't want to do it, but after a bunch of pleas and cute puppy dog eyes from Alfred he finally accepted. "Okay Alfred-san... but next time you have to atone your sins." Kiku sighed because he can't refuse Alfred, well not just Alfred, every student in the university.

"Aww thank you Kiku! You're my bestest friend, really." The American happily said as he patted Kiku on the back.

"I have to go now Alfred-san. I might be late for next class. Try not to anger Mr. Kirkland too much." After saying goodbyes to each other, Alfred packed his things and went straight to Arthur's office.

The Briton is checking some exam papers and drinking tea (I wonder how it magically appeared...) when he heard a knock and the voice of the mere student whom he shares a secret with. A smile formed on his lips as he stood up and opened the door. "Finally Mr. Jones. I thought you already run away. Well actually, you're quite early for a school delinquent that hates detentions from their teachers." He greeted the student in front of him with a smile.

"Oh I'm just excited to piss ya off more. Ya know, not literally." Alfred smiled back as he heard Arthur's sexy British accent.

The Briton pouted, "I know that it's not exactly what your choice of words say, Mr. Jones. By the way, come inside now. I don't want anybody else to see us smiling at each other." Arthur whispered the last part, so only the other could hear. Alfred immediately went inside and locked the door.

"Fancy a cuppa?" Arthur asked Alfred as the American took a seat on the comfy sofa. (and again, I dunno where that magically came from.)

"I don't drink tea."

"Ah, yes. I forgot. Then I'll brew some coffee for you. (once again, I do not know where that came from. Because we all know that Arthur doesn't drink coffee.) Do you want cream or do you like something else other than coffee?"

The American student stood up and hugged Arthur behind. "Actually, I want to eat you up so badly right now." He whispered. " I wonder how you do that... being so evil at class and being so sincere at me during 'detention'." he continued, "Oh god Arthur I missed you baby~"

Arthur turned around and gave a small peck on Alfred's cheek. "I missed you too, love."

Silence filled the room for a while.

"Babe?" Alfred asked while absorbing his teacher's scent. "You smell so good, I'm getting horny already."

Arthur's eyes widened and got out of Alfred's embrace. "Y-You... a-at least wait after your detention."

"Ha? But that's _four_ hours, babe. _Four._" the student shrugged.

"Do you really have to stress that part? Sheesh Alfred... you horny git. Come on sit here." He patted the chair just in front of his desk before opening his most ridiculously thick English book.

On the other hand, Alfred didn't sit on the chair instead he sat on the desk where Arthur is flipping the pages of his book. "Save that for later... I wanna have you now..." He said at Arthur with a large grin. The English professor gulped as he felt being tackled down by his student.

Nevertheless, they didn't get anything done but doing it in Arthur's office.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay.. so this is supposed to be a one-shot, but I guess i'll make it a two-shot story. Basically the next chapter is about sex sex sex sex. tehee~ Also, please review.. It makes every writer happy, whether bad or good xD That's all~ Ciao~!**_

_**~Haruka Usami  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**A/N: Warning: this is a chapter full of sex. And I'm a kinky fangirl so… watch out hahaha :D This is set before the last sentence in chapter 1.**_

_**Nah-uh I don't own Hetalia, Hima-papa does. (bow down to hima-papa!)**_

"I love you, Artie."

Alfred nipped on the Briton's ear, causing the other to moan and shiver a bit. The student then licked it and whispered, "Why Artie? Don't you want this?" as he dry humped Arthur behind.

Arthur blushed and stammered, "Y-You git! W-what do you think you're doing? Stop doing something l-like t-that, P-pervert!"

The American hugged the other tighter. "You love my cock anyway. You love how it goes in and out of your pink little hole. You also love how I ram it inside you, how I hit that sweet spot inside. You love everything I do to you while I'm inside of you, making you feel so good with every thrust and touch" He whispered seductively.

Alfred's words went straight to his length.

"N-No! S-Stop already… A-Alfred! You lusty pervert git…!" He tried to push the other away, but failed because Alfred pushed him down on the couch and ravaged Arthur's lips and down the neck to the collarbone, leaving love bites in the process. The Briton mewled in pleasure as the other attacked him, "A-Alfred…" The teacher gasped and buried his face on his student's neck. Being taller than your lover really has its advantages, it's awesome.

The teenager decided to slowly unbutton Arthur's shirt. However, he did not remove the shirt and just left it opened and hanging onto his teacher's shoulders. He smiled a bit as he admired the cuteness of Arthur being sprawled underneath of him like that, blushing like mad as Arthur squished his eyes shut, avoiding the gaze of his younger lover. Alfred started to lick the other's hard right nipple while pinching the left one, still not breaking his gaze on the squirming Arthur.

"Ah..yes, Alfred..." The Briton moaned softly.

Alfred smirked while sucking the Briton's nipple. He pulled away when he noticed that it's getting a bit red so instead he put lots of love bites and planted hickeys on Arthur's creamy white skin. The Briton gasped and moaned as he felt the American put a lot of 'strawberries' on his chest.

Afterwards, the student kissed his teacher again, passionately on the lips. Arthur is now redder than Spain's prized tomatoes. Alfred smirked as he saw the growing erection on Arthur's pants and palmed it, rubbing it gently. "Oho.. Look who's getting naughty~"

"Shut up you -ah- git!..." Arthur mumbled and noted that Alfred's hand was replaced with the other's also still covered crotch. "Ah! Bloody hell it feels so good..! Ah.. Alfred! I'm already coming...!"

"Yes baby just like that..." Alfred said in a seductive voice

.

The American teenager's voice was enough to make the Briton come. Within seconds his pants are already soiled as he came prematurely. "Just like that..." Alfred said as he stopped rubbing and hastily removed Arthur's pants and boxers, freeing the half-hard cock out in open air. "Let me clean it for you."

Arthur is in state of euphoria and did not even feel Alfred unbuckling his belt and removing his clothes so he was surprised when the American lick the tip of his cock. Arthur shuddered when he felt a wet hotness lick him from the base to the tip. He can even feel Alfred fondling his balls and seizing his vital regions

(Prussia: Oh Hey! No Fair! I SEIZE VITAL REGIONS!)

"Ahh... more love..more. ah~ " Arthur moaned loudly

"You might want to keep your voice down if you don't want other students to find out about our 'secret' and 'special' relationship. The truth is, Alfred wanted Arthur to scream since the teacher's load moan just encouraged Alfred to take the length into his mouth, cheeks hallowing as he sucked and swirled his tongue all over inside of him.

There are lots of erotic sounds coming from the Briton and vibrating through the walls as his student sucked him oh so deliciously. Arthur trembled as he bit his lip to muffle the sex noises coming out from his mouth. Alfred's fingers have started to rub circles over his teacher's balls and felt the older of them frantically pushing his head away from his cock. The American released the Briton's erection.

"Hmm? What is it baby?"

"I want you inside me now..." Arthur managed to breathe out after panting so much.

Alfred chuckled slightly as he pulled away from the other to fumble with his pants, removing it in one swift motion. After a moment or two of Arthur gazing on Alfred's large dick, Alfred spoke. "Doll, I didn't bring any condom today..."

Arthur grimaced, "You really love to break moods don't you, my dear Alfred?" He said as he stood up and walked over to his table. He opened one of the drawers attached on his desk and searched for a bit before pulling out a condom and a bottle of scented lube. Alfred reached for the things, only to find Arthur pulling it away from his grasp. "No.. I'll prepare myself. J-Just watch me..." Arthur blushed.

"You are such a cocktease you know that?" the other smirked.

"Oh shut up Alfred." Arthur barked at him but still kissed him.

The Briton positioned on top of Alfred and uncapped the bottle that he's holding. He then squished a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before placing it to his backside. Chuckling to himself, the American watched Arthur with lust-filled eyes as the Briton slipped a finger inside of himself.

"Ah..!" Arthur winced at the small pain that stung in his backside. He shut his eyes and bit his lip. He pushed it in and out slightly before pushing another finger inside. He scissored his insides with his fingers as he winced in pleasure pain and a slight discomfort so he decided to play with his nipples.

"That's right Artie… Take it all in…" Alfred mumbled to himself.

The Briton whimpered, putting another finger. His head threw back while he thrust those fingers in and out of himself. "Oh… God." He moaned when he accidentally brushed his fingers over his prostate. He then removed his fingers and faced his student's crotch. "It's so big…" Arthur mumbled absentmindedly. When he realized what he had just said he blushed seventeen shades of red.

Alfred smirked. "Mind hurrying up Mr. Kirkland? You are being so sexy and fuckable right now that I'm gonna lose it."

"Patience, my dear Jones. Even I'm already at my limit." Arthur blew on the tip and then licked it. His hand began to play with it teasingly, getting Alfred's deep groan in return. He smiled and took him in his mouth. "Fuck. Artie you are so good at this…" Alfred hissed.

But that hot wetness didn't last long because Alfred's hand halted Arthur from his attack. "I can't take it anymore. I wanna come inside you, babe."

**Alfred** tried to flip them so he was on top but Arthur won't bulge. He smirked and kissed the other deeply, their tongues battling for dominance. After the kiss, Arthur whispered, "Love… brace yourself. I'm going to ride you."

"W-Wait Arthur.. H-HEY! Hold on wait! He-"

Alfred didn't finish what he's saying because the lustful Briton already plunged his backside rather fast, taking all of him in the process. Arthur squirmed on top of him in displeasure. "Ah no… I-It hurts.." Arthur said stammering. "I should have waited a bit more shouldn't I?"

Alfred cupped the other's check and brushed away the beads of tears on Arthur's eyes. He then ran his hand up and down Arthur's side and thighs to ease the pain. Sweat was forming at both bodies, as time went ticking by. "Relax babe…" Alfred said, smiling at the form in front of him. "So tight…" He groaned.

After a long time of waiting, the Briton demanded friction. He began to move. He sat upwards until only the tip was inside then slammed back down again, making it balls deep and much deeper. He did this a couple more times, getting faster and faster. "Bloody hell, so good."

Alfred started to plunge halfway, making the brit pant and moan as their hips slapped together. A few moments later, Arthur's legs began to weaken so he left Alfred to do the job. He braced himself and hugged Alfred so he could move faster and deeper.

"Fuck me more! Aaah~! More…more… Alfred!" Arthur moaned loudly.

The two lovers in heat don't care anymore if somebody hears the loud sex noises coming from the room. Alfred and Arthur could not contain their groans and not – so – muffled moans for it's getting louder and louder as they feel each other getting hotter by the seconds

"Ah!" The Briton gasped with a high–pitched scream as the younger one strucked his prostate. "Aha, found it…" Alfred said smirking at the one he loves the most. When he found the gland, he angled his dick to hit on it dead spot and then thrust to it.

"Ah!.. Ah..aah.. ahh~ A-Al.. y-yes, right ah!.. there."

"Oh baby, scream my name." Alfred said. He can already tell that Arthur is almost near too. He groaned as he flipped them, making him top. He put the other's legs over his shoulder and pounded into the Brit mercilessly, angled thrusts became erratic thrusts.

"Alfred!"

Arthur screamed the student's name as he came hard, spluttering cum all over his chest. Alfred thrust one last time as he felt his teacher's inner wall clamped on his member so tight, forcing him to come inside the convulsing Brit and coat Arthur's prostate gland with white fluid.

**Alfred** waited for a while as they rode out their orgasms. He pulled out and collapsed on top of Arthur, careful enough no to squish the spent up person underneath him. He kissed the Briton and hugged him tightly before letting go, standing up and picked up his and Arthur's clothes. He handed it to his lover.

"Heck… My shirt is soiled." Arthur cursed as he too, got up and dressed. He pulled his soiled shirt off and went over to his bag to get a change of clothes.

Alfred just smiled at Arthur, staring at him when suddenly, realization dawned on him. They didn't use a condom. Arthur always makes him use one when they did it. But the Briton did not this time, even though he went out of his way just to get a condom, he did not use it.

"Uhh.. Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Do you realize that we didn't use… the… uhh..condom?"

"Fuck the condom."

That simple statement brought a grin to Alfred's face. That also made him laugh which made Arthur stutter, "W-what is so funny?! It's just I forgot to use it, y-you idiot…!" He blushed again as he said this. Alfred stopped laughing for a moment.

"You used the F-word." Alfred laughed again.

Arthur pinched his lover on the nose. "Shut up." He went back on dressing and sat on the couch they just had sex at. "Okay… let's start."

"Let's start what Arthur?" Alfred smirked at his teacher, his eyes is glinting something really perverted and lusty.

SMACK!

Alfred winced in pain as as he got hit again on the head. Arthur said "Come on now Alfred. I'm already tired." As he blushed, Alfred hugged him and pecked him on the cheek.

"I love you, Arthur… I love you so much."

"I.." Arthur paused, "I love you too… git."

They kissed again and again. Arthur has plans on starting the detention but Alfred had other plans. Needless to say, the two secret lovers did a second round.


End file.
